villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Modernmyrmidon/PE Proposal: Giygas
Hello everyone! Hope y'all are doing well! If I may, I wish for a little bit of your time to read this proposal and consider Giygas from the first 2 Mother games (also known as Earthbound Beginnings and Earthbound) to be Pure Evil. Without further ado, let's get started! What's Mother? What's the work? Mother is a trilogy of Japanese role playing video games from Japanese celebrity Shigesato Itoi. The premise of the games is the protagonists being children with psychic powers going on adventures (In Mother 1 and 2) to stop Giygas. For the first 2 games, Giygas is the main threat and the conflict of the games stem from him. Ninten is the protagonist of Mother, and Giygas is warping the world and corrupting animals, people, inanimate objects, ect. and so Ninten's parents set him off on a journey to save the world, but also to learn more about his psychic powers he inherited from his great grandfather George. In Mother 2, a war breaks out against Giygas and a warrior known as Buzz Buzz travels back in time to inform Ness, the protagonist of the game, that he is one of the chosen 4 and must gather the chosen 4 together, awaken the power inside of him to become one with the universe, and ultimately end the war against Giygas. The story of Giygas Mother/ Earthbound Beginnings Giygas was an alien from an unknown world that landed to earth. He was adopted by a couple known as George and Maria. George, in general, was more interested in Giygas's power and he learned how to use PSI, psychic powers that can manipulate minds, elements, and other things. Eventually, Giygas was separated from George and Maria and plotted his revenge. George built a secret lab, along with a robotic guardian named Eve, and eventually passed away. While Maria created a world known as Magicant and became Queen Mary. A long time later, Giygas returns to earth to plot his revenge and begins to warp and corrupt the world. George and Maria's great grandson (and by extension Giygas's adoptive grandson) Ninten sets off to stop whatever is causing the threat and learn more about PSI that George studied. In his journey, Ninten makes it to Maria's Magicant and there Queen Mary tells him to find the 8 Melodies from set locations. Ninten, along with new a new found ally Lloyd, adventure off to collect the Melodies. Ninten and Lloyd meet a girl named Ana, who was the power of PSI and wants to stop the menace to rescue her parents and all of the other adults from her home village. Together, Ninten, Lloyd, and Ana collect 6 of the Melodies. Ninten and his friends eventually meet a gangster named Teddy, who wants revenge against the threat because it corrupted beasts that killed his friends and family. Teddy replaces Lloyd in the party as he underestimates Lloyd's strength and courage. Ninten, Ana, and Teddy eventually make it to a house on Mount Itoi, where Teddy makes a phone call while Ana confesses her love to Ninten in a seperate room. After Ninten and Ana dance together, Teddy enters the room to see what's going on and suddenly one of Giygas's alien soldiers attacks and almost kills the team. Lloyd appears in a tank and defeats the alien, however, Teddy is severely wounded and stays behind at a clerk unable to adventure with the heroes again. It is at this point that Lloyd joins the party again. Ninten and friends eventually find George's secret laboratory, and they activate Eve who vows to protect Ninten. Ninten, Ana, and Lloyd all make it to the top of Mount Itoi, where another of Giygas's colossal alien soldiers attacks. Eve sacrifices herself to protect Ninten and his friends. After Eve is destroyed, Ninten discovers the 7th Melody inside of her. After that, Ninten eventually finds George's tombstone, where George explains that Ninten was always destined to find out the truth about George and Maria's love for him. George then gives Ninten the final melody. The party goes back to Magicant and gives Queen Mary all 8 Melodies. Queen Mary then remembers everything about George and Giygas and remembers her true name, Maria. She then departs, joining George in heaven and her Magicant disappears. The party then goes inside Mount Itoi and finds Ana's parents and all of the other adults of the village encapsulated. The party goes and confronts Giygas, but no matter how much they fight, they can't hurt him. If the player chooses to check Giygas, Maria's words will come through and tell them that Giygas can only be defeated by the 8 Melodies. The Melodies remind Giygas of his love for Maria, and so he retreats. The world is then saved, and Ana's family along with the other adults from her village are rescued, and Ninten goes home. His father warns him however, that Giygas is still out there and will return. Mother 2/ Earthbound After the events of Mother, Giygas goes around the universe and gains so much power to the point where he turns into a cosmic entity of pure darkness. He conquers a planet and discovers the Apple of Enlightenment, that fortells Giygas's defeat at the hands of Ness. A war wages against him and the earth and Giygas is victorious. However, a warrior named Buzz Buzz travels back in time to find Ness, where he informs him of his destiny to unite with the other Chosen 4 and stop Giygas. Buzz Buzz then gives Ness the Sound Stone which Ness can use to record the Melodies from his Sactuaries. Ness then sets off on an adventure to find the Chosen 4 and stop Giygas, as that is his destiny. To gain power to fight against Giygas, Ness must find 8 Sanctuaries that contain Melodies. Each Sanctuary provides Ness with a deeper understanding of himself, and makes him more and more connected to the universe. Ness eventually finds and unites with the Chosen 4, Jeff, Paula, and Poo, and defeats the final Sanctuary Guardian. After the Guardian is defeated, Ness collects the final Melody and is transported to his own Magicant. Inside Magicant, Ness voyages through the Sea Of Eden and defeats Devil Ness, Ness's inner evil. Ness and the party travel back in time with the help of Dr. Andonuts, Jeff's father. Dr. Andonuts uses a machine he created with the help of the Mr. Saturns that can travel the heroes back in time. However, they can't use it in their bodies of flesh and blood, and must transfer their souls into the bodies of robots. Ness, Jeff, Paula, and Poo travel back in time to the Cave Of the Past where Giygas resides.The team eventually reaches Giygas inside the Devil's Machine. Porky, Ness's neighbor who joined Giygas out of jealousy towards Ness and has been acting as an antagonist througout the entire game, fights the Chosen 4 and is defeated. Porky then releases Giygas from the Devil's Machine and Giygas fights the party. The party wound Giygas and he becomes too powerful and none of the Chosen 4 can do anything to hurt him. Paula then prays to the people of the Earth, and with the power of their prayers, Giygas is defeated and Porky retreats, ending the war against Giygas. The souls of the Chosen 4 return to their bodies and Ness goes home ending the game. What has Giygas done? The reason I bring his entire story up is because we see his evolution from the first and second game. He starts off as a tragic villain who the audience is supposed to sympathize with, but by the events of the second game we lose all sympathy for him. He starts off caring about Maria but he then becomes a entity of destruction who wants nothing but to purge the entire universe in darkness. He attempted to destroy the universe and turn it into nothing but darkness. He corrupted almost everyone and everything on Earth and showed no remorse over Ana's adult friends and family being kidnapped or Teddy's friends and family being killed. He was willing to kill his grandson after he refused to join him, and didn't care if he killed children on 2 occasions. Mitigating factors While he was sympathetic and tragic in the first game, we as the audience lose sympathy for him by the 2nd game. By the time of the second game, his tragic backstory doesn't matter anymore because of his vile actions. Heinous Standard While Porky in the 3rd game did become an evil tyrant, nothing he does compares to Giygas attempting to destroy the entire universe and cover it in darkness. Giygas definitely stands out compared to anyone else in the game. Conclusion I think be definitely counts. His tragedy is thrown out the window because of his actions in the second game. Feel free to share your opinions down below. Thanks for reading! Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals